


Temptation

by HeroFizzer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Erotic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: When Rias goes hunting for a Fallen Angel one night, she ends up meeting a man that makes her rethink some choices in life. But can she keep him from Issei and the rest of their group?





	1. Chapter 1

“This isn't how I expected the night to go.”

Rias Gremory sighs as she looks at her watch, checking the time. Here it was, mere minutes before midnight, and she was given some information beforehand that there was going to be a Fallen Angel attacking at this club, likely ready to attack on so many people in one simple spot. It seemed the most likely of places, what with all the debauchery that appeared to go on in such a place. Rias sat at the bar, a glass of water in her hand as she stared out at the dance floor, awaiting something to happen, or scouting out someone that would stand out from the crowd and at least look like something that she would be able to attack. But even at the stroke of midnight there was no sure sign that an angel was even here. Perhaps she was fed the wrong information, or someone else had taken care of them in private. Whatever the case, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess was disappointed in her evening, especially with the outfit she wore.

The Heiress figured she might be able to attract their attention with her cleavage exposed with an off shoulder cocktail dress, one that had a V-shaped cut and showed her bouncy bosom off well. But there were surprisingly no takers, either someone was ignoring her want of attention or was already paired up with another lady. It made her upset when she considers that she came to this club all on her own, without the rest of her group to at least support her. Then again, she did think she could take this angel on her own at first. Now she just wished she had invited one of the other girls out just for company, or even for that matter, Issei.

As she studied the dance floor, she couldn't help but notice that quite a handful of the women were dancing not just with one man, but either two men or another woman and a man, getting grinded between between the two. It seemed like a peculiar dance move, though odd that with the way their hips moved she thought that they were initiating in acts of sexual pleasure despite their clothes still being on. As if it were a mating dance for threesomes...

Rias found herself with an odd thought as she sipped her drink. She had been fine with Issei having his own little harem, so long as he recalled that she was his main squeeze. That seemed fine for him, but then she thought to herself, watching one of the girls being gently escorted by her male dance partners off the dance floor, why should he be the one with the possibilities for such fun? Why would she allow Issei to pair up with, say, Asia, when all she ever has to come back to is her love? Why can't she have her own little harem?

And then, as if to answer her own questions with good answers, a young male with spiky brown hair, green eyes, and a shirt unbuttoned to show off his muscular chest, sits next to Rias. He orders a drink from the bartender, but the second he turns to watch the dancers on the floor, his eyes fixate right on the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, gaze obviously right on the V-cut of her dress. He couldn't help but notice how her breasts were just over the brim of the cut, the rest squished down by the dress that she wore. The woman certainly has good tastes in outfits, the young man thought to himself.

"Come here often?" he asks the crimson haired woman, getting her attention.

"Hm? Oh, you meant me?" Rias asks, a light giggle following up. "I don't, I'm afraid."

"It's a bit surprising that you're sitting here by yourself." the man says, the bartender handing his drink off to him. As he reaches for the glass, he keeps his eye on Rias, and says, "That's quite an outfit, too. You know, sometimes they say that the devil can often appear to those with lusting eyes in the form of a lady in red."

Rias's eyes grew wide, but kept her lips shut to avoid letting a gasp escape. He couldn't possibly know about her heritage, let alone her life as a Devil, could he? Or maybe it was just a lucky guess, a pickup line of some sort. She would swear that this man might be the Fallen Angel she was looking to attack, but for now, she had to play it cool, lest she blew her cover. "Well you know what they say, the devil does work in mysterious ways."

The man muses over that slightly. "I would swear that was the Lord, but I haven't exactly walked a clean enough path to reach his gates." He smirks, eyes shut before taking a drink. "But I live for the temptation and desire. Mind you, I'm not a committer of evil, wicked deeds, but I find myself quite fruitful. I have my desires, fulfillment…"

"I suppose the path to Hell is paved with good intentions, isn't it?" Rias says knowingly. "But fruitful, I see little issue with wanting to spread that sort of trait about."

"And what of you, hm?" The young man sticks his hand out to Rias, smiling warmly at her. "My name is Aaron. Let me be your friend for the evening, if you have no others."

"Rias. Rias Gremory." she replies, shaking his hand.

"So Rias, what brings you out here looking so lovely all on your own?"

The devil shrugs. "I was expecting an encounter, a sort of fight to break out. But I imagine that it being so late that nothing is going to come of that."

"Ah, dealing with a jealous hussy perhaps?" Aaron asks.

"Not quite," Rias replies, "but it could have gotten quite ugly."

"Well, if you feel no need to be here much longer, then maybe we can talk in a more intimate location? One with less of a crowd and blaring music?"

Rias studied Aaron once more. Was she really willing to leave the club with a man she just met, let alone had little conversation with? Where was he even suggesting that they go to? These questions, surprisingly, didn't really matter to Rias. She thought that if this man were simply human, then there was no concern for her safety. And, she added to herself, she would have an understanding of why Issei would want a harem so badly. "You know what?" says the Ruin Princess. "I would like that."

###

From the club Aaron leads the crimson haired devil back to his apartment, the two having a bit of conversation along the way. It mostly had to deal with Aaron and his own background, but that was only because Rias wasn't quite ready to indulge in her own life. She wanted to hear enough about her new friend to see if he could be trusted before getting into any of that. After all, how accepting would he be if he discovered that she had a boyfriend with a demon hand and a spirit living in his body?

As they reached the door to his apartment, she found that he was quite nice to speak with. A rather smooth talker, for sure, but despite his talks of temptation and desire, Rias didn't actually find him to be all that bad a person. He was very delightful to talk to, in fact. Perhaps this evening wouldn't be such a waste to her…

Without any prompting, Aaron led her to his bedroom. Rias thought that he was getting right down to business, and the young man himself certainly had his intentions in mind. "Right this way." He jokes, assisting the crimson haired devil onto the edge of his bed.

"I must admit, Aaron," Rias said, brushing her hair back, "You're quite the charmer. And…I imagine there's a direction you want this evening to go in." He nods. "Before anything else, I must let you know, I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Aaron said, puzzled. He had no clue why she would come all this way and only now admit this to him. "Well, you know we don't have to-"

Rias placed his hand on his chest, pulling down the shirt and detaching the buttons. She watched as more of his abdomen was revealed to her, seeing a well toned body under the shirt. It wasn't a six pack, but it was certainly a sign to the Ruin Princess that Aaron worked out. "But we have an understanding. It's, what do you call it, an open relationship?" It was a tiny fib, but with the harem thing it wasn't too far off.

"Ah." Aaron said, now smiling (after a brief sigh of relief). "I wish you had started with that before everything else."

"What else do you wish of me?" Rias replies, smirking.

Aaron said nothing. The young man merely planted his lips on Rias, and the Ruin Princess put her hand on his shoulder. No surprised moans, no struggling, nothing but the two of them acting as responsible adults, speaking without speaking. Aaron's hands went right for Rias's breasts, squeezing them while they remain under her cocktail dress, and the devil did nothing to remove them. She wanted him to do that, as well as many other things to her body. Her skin was feeling needy in another person's touch, wanting this human to caress her in ways Issei couldn't. His thumbs pressed down atop her breasts, running them down to the brim of the V-cut that exposed her cleavage. Aaron loved the feeling, how plump they felt while they were squeezed in by her dress.

Then the young man's hands moved, fingers running over the dress until they were on Rias's back, moving to the top of her dress. When Aaron found the zipper seconds later, he pulled down on it, opening the dress up to reveal her soft bare back to his palms. Their lips still locked, she moaned when his hands rubbed down her spinal column, the crimson haired girl feeling a small massage offered by Aaron. Her hands reached out for his chest, running her palms down the center and feeling just how pleasantly toned he was. It was a delight for her hands, her shut eyes envisioning his abdomen as her fingers touched against him, even though she had seen it just seconds before. It still felt good to feel the ridges of his chest and abs, hos skin beginning to secrete sweat.

As Aaron pulled her dress off her upper body, she found her breasts dropping, a slight bounce and jiggle to their movement that only made Aaron more excited for the interaction they were about to enjoy. The young man pounced on Rias, pushing her down onto the bed. The crimson haired devil only laughed, watching Aaron plant his lips onto her nipple, suckling on one while the other was standing stiff after he ran his thumb around it in circular fashion. "Goodness," Rias says, "I can see you've been wanting at those for quite a while!"

Once more the young man said nothing, his focus on getting a taste of her delectable bosom. Rias didn't mind it, of course, she knew her breasts were quite an attention grabber to begin with. The devil simply rested her hands on his head while he buried his face inside her marshmallow hell, nestling him until he was ready to come up for air.

When Aaron did finally remove his head off her chest, he stood up, helping Rias out of the rest of her dress by pulling it down from her hips. The devil lifted her ass off the bed long enough that he could get it off of her, letting it drop off her legs and collapse at the foot of the bed. Rias then removed her pink satin panties from her crotch, letting them fall off the dress as well. She did, however, keep the black heels on that she had been wearing this whole time. The young man undid the belt from his pants, then pulled the button out to let them drop to the ground. Without even removing his boxers, the Ruin Princess could see just how at attention Aaron was, seeing him about six inches and growing. She had no idea if he was larger than Issei or not, but even a Devil like herself knew that the size of the package didn't matter, but rather how she used it.

And before Rias spread her vaginal lips open, she could tell Aaron knew quite well how to handle his tool.

With her feet and backside resting on the bed's edge, Rias waited for Aaron to have his way with her, cheeks blushing. "Please." She begs. "Do with it as you will." With her invitation, Aaron smiled, diving onto the bed and atop the Ruin Princess. His head was buries into her shoulder, lips caressing her neck while his tongue took brief laps against her skin, though was quickly cautious about her boyfriend and decided it best not to take such a chance. With his groin meeting hers, Aaron used his hand to guide it inside of her vagina, rubbing the head between her lips for a quick lubrication. He then slides it inside the devil, and looks down as Rias winced from the feeling of his rod making its way inside her. It didn't hurt, and Aaron was quite gentle, but when he went inside of her Rias felt herself wanting more of him within.

"Oh yes…" Rias moaned, her body arching. "Aaron, you have no idea how good that feels."

"I think I do." Aaron replies, smirking. With his member still within Rias's well, the young man with spiky brown hair stands up, wrapping his arms around the Ruin Princess's thighs. He began to thrust into her, his hips whacking into her rear end, causing her cheeks and thighs to jiggle and ripple as a response. Rias found herself purring, head turned to the side while her hands went right for her nipples, tweaking them with her fingers and thumbs. Aaron raised Rias's legs up, resting her feet onto his shoulders while he continued to glance down at his lady of the evening. She watched her breasts shaking off to the sides, even as she played with her nipples, her large breasts laying a bit flatter while she was on her back. His body was growing sweater, as was Rias's, her pale skin glistening in the lighting his apartment offered. She was still beautiful, even as she squirmed about, her hips bucking against him as she was looking to get comfy with the young man. Her clitoris was swelling up, as she felt herself already nearing climax. Rias couldn't believe it herself, and wondered if Aaron just felt that good enough inside of her.

"A-Aaron." She groans. "I'm going to cum."

"Already?" Aaron responds, himself impressed with how quickly she grew near her climax. He continued to thrust into the Ruin Princess even as she nods at him, lower lip hiding under the upper lip. Her hands went right for the bed sheets, gripping them tightly while she let her orgasm build up. "Hey, if you need to cut, I won't stop you." Aaron says, going faster against Rias's body, hearing the crimson haired girl moan louder and louder.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck oh FUCK!" Rias said seconds before climax. "Yes, Aaron, yes! Yes! Hnnnnngh!" The devil's upper body sprung up off the bed, arms wrapping around Aaron as she brings her lips to his, muffling her cry of agony as she climaxes onto Aaron's hardened cock, the young man feeling her juices drench his shaft before trickling out of the hole.

"That was…wow." Aaron finally said, a pause after their lips parted again. The two stared one another in the eye, both in awe of how quickly Rias climaxed.

"Yeah…wow." Rias blushed, a smile finally forming on her lips. "I'd like to do that again. With you. But I want to take the charge this time."

Before Aaron knew what had happened, Rias had wrapped her legs around his torso, spinning her hips to the side, which caused Aaron to stumble and fall on the bed, his back now resting atop the mattress while he found the Ruin Princess sitting atop him, smiling coyly. "You…you need to teach me how to do that." Aaron said, stunned but impressed with the move the crimson haired woman just pulled off.

"In due time." Rias replied, giggling as she moved her legs to a kneeling position atop the young man, hos cock still inside of her dripping pussy. The devil grinds her hips against his body, the member moving around against the walls of her snatch. Aaron's hands went right for her hips, holding onto her in a manner that seemed to help the crimson haired woman set a pace that was to their liking. Their eyes looked on at one another, Rias leaning over Aaron and resting her hands atop his chest. Her sweat began to drip from her nose, falling on top of Aaron as she continued to swing her hips against his shaft. The young man's grip on her hips tightened as Aaron seethed through his teeth, as if he himself were fighting off the urge to cum. Rias noticed this, herself wanting to orgasm once more, and said to him, "If you need release, there's no shame in doing so."

"I, I understand." Aaron grunts. With his own back arching, he holds down on Rias's thighs, keeping the crimson haired devil atop him as he reaches his climax, his white milky seed unleashing within the Ruin Princess. Rias scrunched up, the feeling of her vagina being filled with his cum pushing her over the edge. Her hands press down harder onto Aaron's chest, only for her to then cry out for her own pleasurable release.

"Oh…oh fuck, yes! Yes! Hnnnn!" Rias wails as she releases her own orgasm, her legs squeezing against either side of Aaron's torso as she once again allows her fluids to seep out of her snatch. Both fluids from herself and the young man were coming through, dribbling out on top of Aaron's cock and pooling up at the base. Rias then collapsed on top of Aaron, her cheek resting on his chest as she breathed heavily, almost surprised by the intensity of her climax. “Holy shit...”

“I know.” Aaron said, wrapping his arms around Rias. “I have to say, Rias, I've never had a better climax.”

“Heh. You're welcome.” Rias moaned, the crimson haired girl smiling as she rests atop the young man.

“No, you're welcome.” Aaron replied. And Rias had to admit, the feeling she had from this human was exquisite, and she wanted more from him.

But of course, she had to keep this from Issei...


	2. AgaiAgain

It was just another walk home from school for Rias. Another peaceful day walking back from classes, the skies a welcoming shade of blue. The sun was shining down on her, and yet...there was something about today that made her feel empty. Not sad, but not happy. What could be the cause of that feeling, though?

Perhaps the fact that they hadn't had to worry about anything supernatural in a while. No demons, angels, or even Norse mythological beings to handle. Things were peaceful for the moment, and she and the rest of the household had little to worry about. Even the other night when she went out to the club on a tip that she'd find a Fallen Angel, Rias soon found there was nothing to concern herself with. But no, that couldn't be it. Even if everything was quiet for now, the Ruin Princess knew something was bound to come up in time.

Was it life back home? She hadn't heard from her family in some time, at least not since that incident at the conference. But she knew nobody was mad at her for that, and how could they be? She wasn't the instigator of that event. And things seemed perfectly fine at the household, with little or nothing for her to worry about aside from meals and shopping. And she knew once things would be ready, she and the other girls, as well as Issei when he came over for another meeting, could discuss their days and-

Rias stopped, standing in the middle of the street. The grip she had on her case handle grew tight, as she realized what exactly was the cause of that emptiness. It was a lot of the feelings she realized while watching people dance at the club, as well as further feelings she had when thinking about...well...Aaron.

It was a peculiar feeling the the crimson haired girl. She had spent so much time with Issei, helping to guide him on the path to becoming the Red Dragon Emperor, but she had to admit that the path was...how to put it properly...a chore. For the time they were together, she came to realize that Issei may have been growing in power, but he wasn't growing up. He was still that little brother she saw him as from the beginning. Time and again, Issei never took initiative, always needing Rias to reward him with her breasts, whether it was showing them off or even allowing him to grope and fondle them. To put it bluntly, they were barely ready to steal second base. Even the one time he actually did demand to poke them, it was to get a boost, and even then he treated it as something so monumental that he needed guidance on which one of them needed to be poked just to hear her say 'no'.

And yet it took a matter of minutes after meeting Aaron for them to perform the same acts that she had wanted from Issei since the beginning. She never hesitated with him, she allowed him everything, and though she said the relationship was open, it was only half true, as she had allowed Issei the freedom of that harem. Something she wanted as well. But she couldn't deny it; she felt good about it, and she was happy with the experience, and Issei still knew nothing about it. Right now, though, she was especially hopeful that he never knew he didn't get the chance to deflower her as a result.

But the way Aaron talked so smoothly to her, the manner in which he went about her body, it was...it was everything she had ever wanted. And she wanted to have that feeling once more. Then she remembered after they said their goodbyes, Aaron had offered her his phone number. Perhaps she could...?

##

Normally when that question is asked, there's a struggle, reminding them that they have someone else they should be concerned with. But not Rias. The second she asked herself if she could contact Aaron to meet up again, there was no struggle, only words exchanged with the young man with spiky hair. They had agreed to meet at the same club where they had met, the Ruin Princess agreeing to wear the same cocktail dress, just so he knew to look for her out of the crowd, though her crimson hair should have been enough to help her stand out. She had told the others of the household that she was going back to try for that Fallen Angel again, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She had no idea if they did, however.

And yet despite looking about the club for him, once more does he sneak up on her, taking a seat when her back was turned. She saw him order a drink, and when the bartender left, the young man looked over at her with a smirk. “What a nice surprise,” said Aaron, “a second calling from the devil. Guess I have quite the luck on my side.”

Rias's eyes glance over at him, a smile forming on her lips. “It's good to see you again as well.” The Ruin Princess knew that he was being playful, but she found it all too amusing that he called her what she truly is. “And I imagine things have been going well since we last met, Aaron?”

“Just fine.” he says, taking a drink he had ordered from the bartender. “It's been peaceful, almost too peaceful. Have you ever had that feeling that life is normal, and yet something is missing?”

“I guess you could say I shared that same feeling earlier today.” Rias replied. “That was actually why I wanted to see you again. And I was hoping to ask you about the other night.”

Aaron had taken a sip of his drink, looking down at the glass as if to give it a thought. “It was a satisfying time. I think we both know that, given how afterwards we were literally saying 'wow'. And I have to admit, I've been with another woman since then, but she wasn't, shall we say, as remarkable as you are.”

Rias took that as a compliment. For the lack of experience sexually that she had, the Ruin Princess was proud to hear that she had left an impact in the young man's life. “I thank you for that.” she says. “And if I may be so honest, you were my first. So that was...”

“You're serious?” Aaron said, stunned but laughing. “Because you seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing. I really can't deny how breathtaking all of that was! You were just such a charm.”

Rias almost blushed at how excited he was. The virginity thing definitely took him aback, but the way he talked about her during that time just felt like such a compliment to her. Perhaps it was just a gift that she had. “I thank you for sounding so kind, Aaron.” she says. “If that changes your mind about anything, I can understand.”

“It's still quite a temptation to me,” Aaron replies, “after all, deflowering such a beautiful woman who has an open relationship with her significant other, and she asks for a repeat performance? How could I say no to such low hanging fruit dangled by the devil?”

“On one condition.” Rias says. “Can you stop it with the devil analogies? I think I get your point.”

“Can do.” Aaron laughs, downing the rest of his drink. “So shall we go to my place, or yours?”

Looking around at the club, Rias had a thought. It wasn't a ran down place, quite clean even in the dimmest of lighting. But the fact that the lights make it so hard to see gave her quite the arousing idea. “Actually, perhaps we could stay here.”

Aaron gives Rias a look, raising an eyebrow at her suggestion. “Interesting. I thought you wanted to have another session together, not stay and chat here.”

“Can't we do both?” asks the devil, winking at him. It's then that the young man understands her plot, and he has himself a laugh.

“Well if you insist. But I don't think the bathrooms are all that sanitary, with all the drinking and such.”

“I mean right here, in the club. But maybe over by the back wall, where nobody can see us.”

“Public indecency. I like it.” Aaron grins. Rias then grabs Aaron by the hand, and leads him through the crowded dance floor, coming out the other way to the back corner of the room. They do at least try to play off their future action by dancing along to the beat of the song playing, and it goes until Rias spins with her back to the young man, grinding her behind into Aaron's groin. Out of instinct he grabs the demon princess by the hips, grinding against her as well. It doesn't take long for the crimson haired girl to feel a bulge against her rear end, rightly assuming it to be an erection growing through his pants. 

She pivots back around, giving Aaron a kiss on the lips before she sways her hips, dipping to the ground. Rather than shooting back up, Rias remains squatting in front of him, unzipping his pants for him. The Ruin Princess reaches in, pulling through his underwear to pull out his member. Aaron looks about the club, making sure nobody was paying them any attention while Rias pecked at the head. Her tongue lashes up at the slit, savoring the flavor provided. The young man winced when she places his cock inside her mouth, moaning into it, though not even Aaron could hear it over the club music. His eyes closed as he felt the sensation of her tongue swirling around his shaft, and Rias saw this, leaving her to spy on the rest of the club until he was paying attention once more. They wouldn't admit it until later, but the idea of them being caught in such a public scenery, let alone someone Rias knew catching her without Issei, was such a turn on. She had never felt such a mixture of fear and excitement before in her life.

Aaron soon gave up looking about the room, realizing the crimson haired woman's point. It was so poorly lit in this section of the club that they could get away with just about anything if they'd wanted. Rias remained where she was, however, keeping Aaron's rod inside of her mouth. Feeling it move about her mouth as she bobbed her head along the pole, Rias was enjoying the ability to get Aaron hard. Her saliva was covering the shaft, lubricating it well for a little later. The taste of precum out of the slit let the devil know that he was quite hard enough, ready to take him in another part of her body.

Pulling Aaron's shaft out of her mouth, Rias stands back up, doing a little dance before pivoting back around, and grinding her ass against his shaft as it hangs out of his fly. She looks back, giving Aaron a teasing smile that even he saw, though he just wanted to give a quick look around once more. When he looks back down at Rias's ass he sees that her skirt has been hiked up, showing only a beautiful pair of purple underpants with a butterfly design on them. The crimson haired woman shakes her ass, only stopping when she feels Aaron's hands grab hold of the panties, pulling them off her and letting them drop to her ankles. Adrenaline running, Aaron takes his cock, guiding it inside of Rias's snatch, the Ruin Princess letting out a gasp as it slid into her. She grabs onto a nearby chair, holding onto the back rest as she feels Aaron grab her hips once more, holding onto her as he thrusts into her backside, biting his lower lip as he watches his cock sliding inside her. Rias was moaning “Yes...” but again she would be the only one to hear it.

While Aaron continued to thrust his cock inside of her, Rias arches back upright, leaning back into the young man and wrapping her arm around his neck. With their eyes meeting up, the two soon share a kiss, Rias swaying her hips despite the spiky haired male still inside of her pussy. Her skirt flips back over, hiding Aaron's dick while they pretended to have a little dance. The young man had to admit, Rias had quite the moves, and the way her hips swing created a sensation in his groin that he had never felt before. He was already hard, his cock swinging along with Rias's hips as he remains inside of her pussy.

With the kiss broken, Aaron took a deep breath, saying to the crimson haired woman, “I'm almost there!”

“Too much for you to handle?” Rias says with a grin. “Whenever you're ready, go ahead.”

As if giving him something to do in the meantime, Rias grabs his hands, placing them on her breasts, the young man eagerly squeezing them. He presses his lips into the Ruin Princess's neck, managing to hear her coo even as the music overpowered them. Aaron's hands pull down on the V-cut of her outfit, her breasts dropping out for some air. His hands rub her large mammaries about, with his thumbs pressing down into the devil's nipples. When they become pressed down so far, Rias let her guard down, a gasp leaving her mouth, and her hips stop in place, merely grinding against the young man's groin now to help herself. She soon climaxes on Aaron's rod, and lets out a moan of pleasure.

“Aaaah!”

That sound, the very one that Issei had wanted to hear. As her juices drip down onto Aaron, she has a beautiful realization that this is what she was looking for this whole time; a man who knew how to push her buttons and wasn't afraid to just grab onto her. It was a beautiful, pleasurable moment for the Ruin Princess, probably the best she had ever felt in a long time.

“How did that feel?” Aaron asks, grinning as he sees the glazed over look in her eyes. It takes Rias a brief second, her eyes returning to normal after she blinks, and smirks at the young man.

“Like I need to tell you.” she says before pecking his cheek. “But you still need to have your own moment. Go ahead and take charge.”

Aaron nods, doing so. He ignores the world around him, thrusting against Rias's backside without any further care who would see it. He was so close, and welcomed her invitation to take charge of the dance. His hands returned to the crimson haired woman's breasts, fondling them in his hands and keeping them in place while Rias bounces forward from his juts into her. 

“Keep going...” Rias whispers into him, her hands reaching back to grab at his hips to help with his speed. “You're so close, I know, and I...might just have another orgasm.”

“It'd be my pleasure.” Aaron replies, nibbling on her earlobe afterwards. The nibble sent a tingle down her spine, adding to her arousal while his cock continues to jut away at her pussy. They were both building up so much in their genitals, wanting to burst so badly while they were together. Rias's hands reached back further, grabbing onto Aaron's cheeks and giving them a squeeze. This causes the young man to moan, finding out that's a sensitive part of his body. “Holy shit, that was a nice squeeze...”

“I take it you aren't grabbed there often?” Rias said with a smile, panting at the way Aaron was ramming into her, getting slightly more aggressive with her backside.

“Very rarely.” he grins, giving her breasts another squeeze. His thumbs even press into her breasts once more, getting a feeling of satisfaction from the way she cries out from his touch. “Fuck, Aaron...” she says, “Send me over the edge, why don't you?”

“I think you want me to.” he replies.

“Damn, do I want that.” she says. She arches her back, grinding against him once more while he thrusts against her rear, their moans getting louder over time. “Keep going, Aaron.” she says, her breathing getting heavier.

Much like their first time, it didn't take too much longer for Aaron and Rias to cum together, Rias having had an orgasm beforehand. Their lips came together in that blissful moment, the crimson haired woman dripping her juices out of her pussy while Aaron's cock emptied its seed inside the devil princess's snatch. Once again she could feel it building up inside of her, with enough cum to make the devil wonder if he truly had been with any other women since their last encounter. It almost felt like he had been waiting days for such a release to flourish like this.

His penis soon finished feeding her vagina, and Aaron pulled out of the devil, the two pleased with what they had just done. “I won't lie,” said Aaron as he tucked his cock back into his pants, “I never did anything that exciting before in my life!”

“Me neither.” Rias replied, pecking his cheek. “Do you want to stay and talk a while? I just need to go clean up if you do.”

Aaron nods, and Rias walks off to the restrooms. Finding an empty stall, her first thought was that she was glad they hadn't done anything in here. She then ripped some toilet paper from the roll, wiping away the jizz Aaron left as it dripped out of her pussy. Like last time, she was proud of what she and Aaron had done, even if it was quite lewd to do it in the club. But she started to feel something about him, a feeling similar to what she has towards Issei. And she had to ask herself something.

Could she trust Aaron enough to tell him the truth about herself? About how his devil analogies weren't that far off?


End file.
